MeteVision Song Contest 6
|presenters = Franka Barelic, Kenza Farah |host = HRT, ENTV |executive = Juzih Branches |conductor = |opening = "Ego", by Indila |interval = "Crazy", by Franka "Briser les chaînes", by Kenza |winner = Luce che entra, by Lorenzo Fragola |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs. |nex2 = |map year = |entries = 23 |debut = |withdraw = |return = ''-'' |pre = 5 |year = 6 |nex = 7}} Song or performer selected Confirmed countries Participated in the past but not in this edition}} MeteVision Song Contest 6, often referred to as MSC#6, was the sixth edition of MeteVision Song Contest, held in Zagreb, Croatia. The edition started the 06th April 2018, and ended the 13th May 2018. 22 countries participated in this edition, with Egypt and Tunisia withdrawing from the contest, Syria debuting and no one returning to the competition. Lorenzo Fragola from Italy won the contest with the song "Luce che entra" receving a total of 101 points, 14 points ahead the runner-up, Spain. Monaco finishing in third place with 80 points. The host country, Croatia achieved a 20th place with 24 points. The last place was for Slovenia, that got 9 points. Organization Once Algeria won the festival, the organization had to decide where would the festival be in its sixth edition, but due to the incapacity of the country to held the contest again, ENTV organized a public competition for choosing the host city between all participant countries. Several cities presented their applications and the organization had to decide which one was the best. MBU confirmed the 08th April that Zagreb would host MSC#6. At that meeting, MBU also said the theme of this edition, Pure Magic, relating it with the need make important and magic things in the life of everyone. The host channels, ENTV and HRT, decided to have well-known and young presenters. They believed that they could be famous people, so they thought in choosing Franka Batelic and Kenza Farah to present MSC#6. Location 'Arena Zagreb' The Arena Zagreb is a multi-purpose sports hall located in the southwestern part of Zagreb, Croatia (in the Lanište neighborhood of Novi Zagreb). The site also includes a building complex, the Arena Complex (Arena Center), making it one of the largest shopping-entertainment centers in the city. The Croatian Government and the City Government of Zagreb held a public tender for the construction of a sports hall in order to host games in the 2009 World Men's Handball Championship, and later for numerous other sporting, cultural, and business events. They selected the consortium composed of property developers TriGránit (from Hungary) and Ingra (from Croatia). The TriGránit/Ingra offer was initially approved on April 25, 2007, but the signing of the final contract was delayed because of Mayor Milan Bandić expressing discontent with the conditions. The Consortium engaged studio UPI-2M from Zagreb, specially for this project to create and produce a unique design for Arena Zagreb. The construction of the sports hall finally started on July 20, 2007, and was completed as planned on December 15, 2008. The Arena is used for hockey, futsal, handball, athletics, basketball, volleyball, numerous other sporting competitions, and various concerts, exhibitions, fairs, conventions, and congresses. The shopping center and Arena Zagreb share a series of services such as a joint parking lot, multiplex cinema, wellness center, numerous restaurants, cafes, and stores. 'Zagreb' Zagreb is the capital and the largest city of Croatia. It is located in the northwest of the country, along the Sava river, at the southern slopes of the Medvednica mountain. Zagreb lies at an elevation of approximately 122 m (400 ft) above sea level. The estimated population of the city in 2018 is 809,773. Zagreb metropolitan area population is slightly above 1.1 million inhabitants and it makes approximately a quarter of a total population of Croatia. The transport connections, concentration of industry, scientific, and research institutions and industrial tradition underlie its leading economic position in Croatia. Zagreb is the seat of the central government, administrative bodies, and almost all government ministries. Almost all of the largest Croatian companies, media, and scientific institutions have their headquarters in the city. Zagreb is the most important transport hub in Croatia where Central Europe, the Mediterranean and Southeast Europe meet, making the Zagreb area the centre of the road, rail and air networks of Croatia. It is a city known for its diverse economy, high quality of living, museums, sporting, and entertainment events. Its main branches of economy are high-tech industries and the service sector. Most of Croatia has a moderately warm and rainy continental climate. Average temperature ranges between −3 °C (27 °F) (in January) and 18 °C (64 °F) (in July). The coldest parts of the country are Lika and Gorski Kotar. The warmest are at the Adriatic coast. Participants 23 countries participated in the edition. 'Debuting countries' Bellow a list of all debuting countries: * 'Withdrawing countries' Bellow a list of all withdrawing countries: * 'Selected songs' Results The Show Voting results '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the grand final. See also *MeteVision Song Contest *MeteVision Song Contest 1 *MeteVision Song Contest 2 *MeteVision Song Contest 3 *MeteVision Song Contest 4 *MeteVision Song Contest 5